The Unforgotten past
by ATabbysDaughter04
Summary: A party held by the Cullen's brings out an unwanted past of a well loved vampire, when some uninvited guests arrive. Will the family be able to save their beloved mother from her haunting past or will the darkness take over once again? This story is set after the Battle. [M for references to prior abuse]
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

This is a Fanfiction story. All credit belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but the plot line.

Story line-

This is a Twilight fanciftion story. The main person involved in this story is Esme Cullen (The best character in my opinion).

The Cullens hold a house party, planned by Alice, after the Battle to celebrate how strong their family bond is when they have some unexpected visitors join. Things take a turn when some find out the truths of one particular vampires past.

* * *

Chapter One- The Foreseen party

_(Not the most interesting chapter, sorry guys)_

"Mumma, come look at my drawing! Its of Uncle Emmet and daddy when they got chased around the house by Auntie Rosalie for staining her new silk dress!" Nessie exclaimed, pulling Bella over to where her drawing lay.

Although Renesme was half vampire, therefore growing rapidly faster than a regular human child, she still shown the more childish side, reminding the Cullen's how little she really was.

"Ok, ok, slow down Ness." Bella laughed as her daughter pulled her of the couch and out of the arms of a chuckling Edward.

"Here!" Nessie waved her treasured picture in her mothers face excitedly.

"You know, I may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I can see your picture when its being flapped about one hundred miles an hour Ness." Bella said, taking the paper from Renesme's hand.

"Do you like it Mummy?" Nessie asked excitedly while Bella admired her work.

"Its wonderful Nessie! I'm sure everyone will love it, especially your farther and Uncle Emmet." Bella replied playfully, knowing full well that Edward could hear her. "The only thing missing is their girlish screams and then it would be like it was happening all over again."

Renesme giggled. "Daddy's very girly."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Edward said when he wrapped his arms around Nessie's waist and spun her round.

"Ok, be careful Edward, she's little! She could fall and hurt herself" Bella exclaimed, pulling Nessie into her arms.

"You've gone soft Bella. Over protective." Edward joked. "Isn't that right princess."

"Oh I've gone soft, 'Princess'!" Bella replied smugly, emphasising the word princess.

They all laughed.

"Guys! I have an idea!" A cheery voice called. "Family meeting!"

Alice bounced through the living room into the room they called the 'Meeting Room', Bella, Nessie and Edward following.

Once everyone was sitting down and ready, Carlisle took his place next to Esme and started of the Family meeting.

" So Alice, since none of us here knows of your plan, would you care to enlighten us?" Carlisle asked with a look of amusement on his face as Edward groaned, obviously having heard Alice's thoughts.

"I saw a vision. Were going to hold a party! Here!" She squealed.

* * *

Hope you liked my first chapter of The Unforgotten Past! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and have WAY more Esme In it for all my Esme lovers!

Mwah! My next chapter will be published soon!


	2. Chapter 2- I Have A Headache

Authors Notes-

I do not own any thing in Twilight. It all belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

As promised, this chapter is longer and has more Esme! Wooh!

Chapter 2- I've Got A Headache

"_I saw a vision! Were going to hold a party! Here!" She squealed._

"Oh god." Rosalie groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Rosalie" Edward warned, having heard her train of thoughts.

"What?! I mean, we are all thinking the same thing. This wont work! We could be noticed." She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air nearly hitting Emmet.

"We've had humans here before remember? Bella and Edwards wedding." Alice replied, her tone all serious with a hint of excitement still noticeable. "Besides, it will only be trusted people invited like Bella's parents and the pack."

"I think it's a wonderful idea dear." Esme stated softly, a gracious smile lighting up her features.

"See, Esme thinks it's a good idea!" Alice exclaimed, looking proudly at Esme.

"Fine." Rosalie huffed.

"How about doing a family vote?" Bella suggested.

"That's a great idea Bella! When did you get so smart?" Emmet joked.

"Emmet, stop fooling around for once!" Rosalie scolded.

"I think Auntie Rose is in a little mood, what do you think Nessie bear?" Emmet whispered to Renesme. Nessie giggled as Rosalie gave Emmet a glare.

"I think you're in trouble now uncle Emmet." Nessie whispered, poking Emmet on the shoulder.

"Ok, well, since this was your idea to do a vote Bella, what do you think?" Carlisle asked looking pointedly at Bella.

"I vote for the party. It will be nice to enjoy a day with family." She said, smiling at Alice.

"I agree with Bella and Alice to." Jasper muttered. "Not that I really care about the party anyways. I just don't want a headache from your squabbling." He added, raising his head just a tiny bit to look at Alice and then to Rosalie.

"What about you Emmet?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, what do you think Emmet?" Rosalie asked, staring Emmet down.

Emmet gulped. "Well, I mean… I kind of want to throw a party, especially if the wolves get invited- "He stopped short, seeing Rosalie sending him a look saying, 'challenge me, I dare you'. "-but I agree with Rosalie."

"Carlisle. What do you think honey?" Esme asked.

"I agree with Rosalie, it could be dangerous." Carlisle replied.

"Well then, it looks like I got the most votes! No party." Rosalie exclaimed with a look of triumph on her face.

"Oh, please Carlisle!" Alice pleaded. "It will be fun!"

"No, I'm sorry but I wont willingly put this family in danger." Carlisle replied, his voice all fatherly. Alice put on her puppy dog eyes and stared at Carlisle.

"Oh, come on my love! It will be safe; we'll make sure of it." Esme begged, latching on to her husband's arm.

"No, I'm sorry but I just won't allow it. Now, end of discussion." Carlisle stated, standing up from his chair and walking out of the room.

Esme too got from her chair, a look of pure determination upon her angelic face. "I'll change his mind Alice, don't you worry." She whispered to her as she passed her chair.

The rest of the family chuckled as she glided from the room to catch up with Carlisle. Even Rosalie looked amused by her mother's antics.

* * *

The Cullen children sat downstairs in the living room just playing around when they heard loud voices upstairs.

"They're still debating with each other about the party?" Edward asked amused.

"But its been and hour!" Nessie exclaimed, slouching back into her mother's arms.

"Actually, it's only been about twenty minutes." Alice exclaimed.

"But Esme! It could be dangerous for us all! I don't want to put any of you in harm's way, especially you or Nessie." Carlisle's voice rang out.

"Aww!" the girls cooed from downstairs.

"Yes, but its only a party Carlisle!" Esme rebuked.

"But- "Carlisle started.

"No 'buts' Carlisle" Esme exclaimed.

Downstairs Nessie began to giggle, covering her hand to stifle the laughter.

"What's so funny, you little munchkin?" Bella asked.

"MeMe said 'but'!" Nessie said, bursting into laughter. {_Authors note; 'MeMe' is a little nickname I came up with, which Nessie calls Esme}_

The Cullen children all laughed at their daughters and niece's outburst.

* * *

"Please can we throw a party." Esme pleaded, her voice going angelic again.

"Ah, I don't know Essie." Carlisle said. He couldn't help but to chuckle as his wife wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh, please Carlisle." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

For Carlisle, it was hard to resist Esme. Her golden honey eyes are so beautiful. It was as if she hypnotised him when he makes eye contact with her. He forgets everything around them and just focuses on his lovely Esme.

"I'm not sure Esme. This could give everything away." He replied. It looked like the game was over and there would be no party held at the Cullen's, however, Mrs Cullen knew a thing or two about her husband's weakness's.

Esme leaned on her tippy-toes and kissed Carlisle, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When she pulled away, she knew she had won him over.

"Well, I guess a party can't hurt." He whispered against her lips as he brushed against them. Esme giggled and pulled him downstairs to tell of her victory to her waiting children downstairs.

* * *

Esme almost bounced into the living room where the children were waiting.

"Were having a party!" She exclaimed.

"MeMe!" Renesme squeaked, running up to Esme.

"Yes honey?" Esme asked, complying to Nessie request of being picked up.

"You really are a superhero!" Nessie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her Meme's neck.

Esme chuckled and pecked her granddaughters check.

"Well, every superhero needs a sidekick." Esme said playfully. "And I don't have one, so, would you accept my request of being my lawfully skilled little superhero?"

"Oo! Yes, I accept! Wait.." Nessie stopped short." I need to ask the bosses first." She whispered in Esme's ear, even though everyone could hear her. Bella and Edward chuckled and smirked in Esme's direction.

Renesme got down from Esme's and rushed over to her parents.

"Mummy, Daddy, this is top secret stuff so what I'm about to tell you needs to stay a secret." She said with a very serious tone making the vampires quietly chuckle under their breaths.

"Ok Nessie, your secret is kept with us." Bella said grinning.

"Pinkie promise?" Nessie asked, holding out her little finger.

"I pinkie promise" Bella answered, wrapping her little finger around her daughters.

"Ok good. Daddy?" Nessie asked, moving over to where Edward sat.

"Yes, I promise to." Edward said amused. "Now, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well, MeMe is a superhero and she asked ME to be her super sidekick!" Renesme squealed. "So, can I? Pleaseeee!"

"Of course, my little princess." Edward said.

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy,!" Renesme shouted, leaping into her father's arms. "but, I'm not a princess now. I'm a superhero!"

"Ah, well you can be both Nessie." Carlisle said, walking into the room and standing next to Esme.

"How?" Nessie asked curiously, giving all her attention to Carlisle.

"Well, your MeMe here, is a Queen **and **a superhero!" Carlisle said playfully, grinning at his wife.

"Really?!" Renesme squeaked.

"Yes, it's true Nessie- "Emmet joined in. – "Esme is our Queen and so, with that motherly task, she has to protect us, just like a superhero does."

Esme laughed, her features lighting up.

* * *

"So, who have you invited so far Alice?" Esme asked, looking through the list of names.

"Well, I've sent an invite to the Denali twins, all of the pack, some of the cousins and Charlie and Sue so far." Alice replied excitedly. "I'm a bit behind."

"Oh, that's quite a lot of people Alice." Esme mused.

"You think?" Alice said distractedly, crossing of names on the long list.

"Yes, but if you want, I could help." Esme suggested.

"Oh, yes please Esme! That would be very helpful!" Alice exclaimed. "Mother and daughter time!"

Esme chuckled. They didn't know how much she loved being called a 'mum'.

"Once we have finished the invitations we can work on the decorations! I was thinking maybe a light baby blue or maybe a purple colour code?" Alice rambled on.

Yes, Alice can sometimes give you a headache, even a vampire, but Esme loved her like her own daughter and loved it when they spent time together, even if they were just writing out invitations.

"Oh, Alice. I forgot to ask. When is the party going to be?" Esme asked. It had totally slipped her mind.

"Tomorrow." Alice simply replied.

_Tomorrow _Esme thought. How on earth are they going to write all the invitations out and decorate the house by tomorrow? Rosalie and Alice take at least two days to shop for a dress.

"Don't worry MeMe!" Nessie shouted, running in to the dining room. "Daddy told me you need help! Well, your super side kick is here now!"

"Of, course he did." Esme smiled, lifting Nessie into her lap to reach the table. "What would I do without you my little beasty." {**Authors Note: "Beasty" is just a little nickname Esme gave for Nessie. (idea from Maleficent) it's cute right?}**

"Let's get to work then!" Alice exclaimed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review! I like to get feedback and ideas for future chapters!**

**Next chapter will be published soon! Mwah! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes-**

**Everything belongs to the incredible Stephiene Meyer. I have used her stories and made my own little mini story based on the events. Some little details have been changed a tiny bit but I'm staying as true to the original. **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3- Visiting the Pack

"_Lets get started with these letters then."_

After what seemed like forever, they had finally completed half of the invitations. Esme was starting to wonder how many 'close friends' they actually had, because she was sure she hadn't met this many people, even in all her years living. Well, you know what she means.

Just as Esme and Nessie were going to call for more help with the invitations Alice dropped her pen and gasped.

Esme was at her side immediately, stroking her daughter's hair in a calming manner, waiting patiently for Alice to come back. Not a second later, all the family had rushed into the room in a worry.

"What's happened?! What did she see?" Carlisle exclaimed, worry clouding his features.

"She'll be back in a minute darling. We just have to wait." Esme chuckled. It was sweet seeing her husband so worried about his daughter.

Alice pulled back, glancing at everyone in turn. "The pack won't come. They're going to be stubborn." Alice mumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Stupid mutts. They make life so damn difficult!" Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"Rosalie! Language please!" Esme scolded, giving Rosalie her mother glare. Rosalie looked sheepishly away from her mother, making Esme smirk. She was the only one who could control Rosalie and put her in her place, even Carlisle couldn't.

"I know!" Nessie squealed, bouncing up and down. "Me and Meme could go over there and persuade them to come!"

"That's a great idea Nessie!" Alice clapped, bouncing up from her chair and pulling Esme and Nessie to the door. "Good luck!"

"Come on Meme!" Renesme exclaimed, grabbing Esme by the hand and pulling her down the road.

Back at the door the Cullen's laughed, waving to the girls retreating forms.

* * *

"Can I knock?" Nessie asked, looking up at Esme with a hopeful face. It melted Esme's heart. She was so lucky to have her granddaughter.

"Of course, sweetie." Esme replied, stroking Nessie's cheek.

"Can you lift me up?" Nessie asked, smiling up at her.

Esme chuckled and picked her granddaughter up.

"Jacob! Can you get that please!" Billy called from inside the house.

"I'm tired Dad! I want to sleep!" Jacob replied, making Nessie and Esme giggle outside.

"Now Jackson" Billy ordered.

"Ugh, fine"

A couple of seconds later and the door slipped open, revealing e very sleepy Jacob.

"Nessie!?" Jacob exclaimed, his face lighting up at seeing one of his favourite people.

Nessie giggled and jumped up into Jacobs arms.

"Who is it?" Billy asked from further in the house.

"It's me! Your favourite person!" Nessie answered, rushing in to where Billy was.

"Mumma vamp!" Jacob said, only just realising she was there. She chuckled.

Jacob pulled her into a warm hug. Esme was the only other vampire aside from Nessie, Bella and Carlisle he would touch, not being able to hate Esme. No, Jacob could never hate Esme. She was like his Mother, kind and caring and always looking out for him and he loved her for that.

"Hello my little pup." She whispered. Only she had the privilege to call him that.

"Hello Mumma vamp." Jacob replied, burying his face in her hair.

"Let's go find the little beast you let into your house shall we?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Oh no! Someone's stolen Nessie's identity!" Jacob said loudly enough for Renesme to hear, "I shall have to bring the tickle monster here to get rid of this monster for good!"

"Noooo!" Nessie squealed. "It's me Jakey! Nessie!"

Jacob ran into the house to chase Nessie, leaving a smiling Esme in the hallway.

* * *

"Where's Billy gone?" Esme asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"He'll be down in a minute." Jacob replied.

"Well that was not a minute Jake." Billy chuckled, moving himself into the room. "Esme! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hello Billy." Esme smiled, reaching down to hug the old man.

It seems that Jacob is not the only wolf with a soft spot for the mother after all.

"So, what brings you here?" Billy asked.

"Well- "Esme started but Nessie cut in.

"-We are here to ask you to come to our party!" Nessie continued.

Esme chuckled. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, I mean, there will be lots of vampires and, I mean, were not all on the best of terms." Billy struggled.

"And this will be a chance to build our relationships!" Esme said quickly, not wanting the pack to find a reason not to come. She really wanted them to go. They complete the family.

"I mean, I don't know- "Billy continued.

"-Oh please!" Nessie begged, using her cute innocent face as a persuasion.

"I'm not sure Nessie" Billy replied, looking uncertain.

"Oh, please Uncle Billy!" Nessie begged, clutching on to his arm.

"Yeah. Please can you come _Uncle _Billy!" Esme joined, clutching on to his other arm, using her cute face to match Nessie's.

"Oh, ok then." Billy sighed, chuckling at their methods. "Fine, were coming."

"Yes!" Esme, Nessie and Jacob exclaimed.

* * *

"So? Did it work?" Emmet asked excitedly, secretly wanting the pack to come.

"Yes! I've seen them coming!" Alice squealed. "Well done guys!"

Esme and Nessie shared a look of triumph and high fived each other.

"Alice, have you finished the invitations?" Esme asked, walking in to the living room with Nessie holding her hand.

"Yep! And I've took them to the post box!" Alice answered proudly. "They will get them tomorrow."

"Wow. Ok. How on earth did you manage to finish them?" Esme wondered aloud.

"Jasper helped!" Alice said delightedly, taking Jaspers hand.

"Well then, lets get these decorations done!" Esme said, picking up a box full of decorations and walking over to Carlisle.

The men were dragged outside by their wives and Nessie, leaving Esme and Carlisle standing in the living room.

"After you my lady." Carlisle said, bowing down for Esme.

"Thank you, my kind Sir." Esme replied. Carlisle got up and pulled his wife in for a kiss.

"I love you my lovely wife." He whispered.

"And I love you my handsome husband." She replied, pecking him on the lips.

"Come on love birds!" Emmett called from outside. "We can't move this heavy stuff on our own! Well, I can. But Eddie over here is struggling!"

The couple laughed softly. They were so lucky to finally have a complete family. It was a dream.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I've been busy.

I hope you enjoyed this and I'll have the next chapter uploaded for you guys very soon!

Reviews are appreciated! :3


End file.
